An electrical grid is an interconnected network for delivering electricity from suppliers to consumers. More specifically, the electrical grid is a vast, interconnected network, of transmission lines, starting from a supplier of electricity to a consumer of the electricity. The consumer may be, for example, a personal consumer or an industrial consumer. It has become increasingly important to manage the electrical grid, in order to more efficiently distribute electricity in an environmentally friendly manner. For example, the electrical grid has been connected to environmentally friendlier sources such as, for example, windmills, which provide less pollutants.